Dementia Presents: Heart Shaped Box
by Cherry Flavored Arsenic
Summary: ooo...time for a Dementia special! weee! new guest, longer story...Follow a boy as darkness and insanity persue in into darkness...
1. Entrance

Dementia Presents:  
  
Heart Shaped Box *A Dementia Special*  
  
With your host: Daft Plushie  
  
Special Guest: Azka  
  
[Camera enters black abyss and you see nothing...NOTHING! It moves slowly forward and you start to see a light. As the camera moves towards the light, several things pass you by. Dib's head floats past you from the left and disappears at your right. Two flaming green eyes pass by you to the right. You move slowly forward, the light at the end of the tunnel is growing larger, glowing with an eerie white light that twists around and around. A Plushie doll crudely shaped like Zim floats past you, splitting at the head, releasing fluffy cottony insides. The light grows larger. A slashing knife, gleaming in the dim light, floats past to the left. The camera has almost reached the wide, white light when....AN ANOREXIC BRITISH COW OF DOOM FROM A PREVIOUS EPISODE! floats past you, sipping a cup of tea as you move on. You wonder what that was all about. Then the light at the end of the tunnel swallows you whole and you see nothing but white this time.  
  
When the Camera refocuses, you're in that same, rotting hall of doors, newly polished, you see, but still boring and endless. Daft stands there in the new out fit. Following the new dress code, she wears a small pin on her right side of the black blazer jacket she's so fond of. Her shirt, instead of being white, is now black and white striped like her sleeves of her original outfit. On the pin are the letters, Z? They're there instead of being on her shirt like her original out fit of show. She has the rest of the old Dementia out fit, and stands here with an Irken that is uh...some height that we aren't sure of. She's green like the other Irkens and has two antennas that curl back in sharp angles. Her eyes are red and she's wearing the standard Irken Uniform and looks kinda agitated from standing with humans before the show starts. She doesn't seem to mind Daft and as time goes on, she seems to warm up to the camera and the idea that she's on TV, or whatever. She's wearing a pink tag on her right front of her shirt that says 'Guest' she eyes it for a bit.]  
  
Welcome to the show, Demented Followers...I'm glad you could make it. Today we have a special treat for you all. Instead of the usual author review interview and short humorously twisted story, We will be experiencing a series special! Along with this special, we shall also have an interview with a Dementia Viewer. Stay tuned after the show for the interview with our special guest, Azka! Until then, sit back and enjoy this new story.  
  
My tag...It says Guest...Why doesn't it say 'SPECIAL GUEST'? or, 'SUPER SPECIAL IRKEN GUEST'?  
  
I....Have No Idea...Anyways...  
  
No, I think this needs to be addressed and...oooh! mini moose! [Hops of screen to chase something]  
  
Before you go I would like to take a moment to say a few words about this episode. This episode contains some cussing and suggestive dialogue and I would like to warn those of you that it's PG-13 for a reason. I might make it R if I feel like it deserves that title. This story is relatively longer and a bit more on the dramatic/horror twist than humor. Forewarned.  
  
[Azka jumps back on the screen and stands next to Daft.]  
  
I'd also like to thank all my loyal viewers again. You are what keeps this show going and what gives me the ambition to go on and twist reality. Thank you again and I hope you tune into future broadcasts. Thanks again!  
  
Now, go. Go beyond the door of reality to a world in which darkness and insanity peruse a young man to the point of breaking.  
  
[Daft motions to Azka and she smiles, throwing open the door and pushing the camera through with her foot, smiling and waving as the camera tumbles into the darkness, head first, leaving reality behind. It falls down, down , down into swirling darkness. A great roar of pressure chaos, almost deafening as you fall deep into the pit of darkness. When the camera settles and refocuses, you are in a dark room, nothing but darkness fill your eyes. It slowly adjusts and you can see a figure laying on the ground. The story is as follows...] 


	2. Darkness

Chapter One: Darkness  
  
Darkness. That was all. Darkness that enveloped him, keeping him in a world of wonder and fear. Darkness that had been there, obstructing his vision for days, even weeks, maybe months. Dib couldn't remember how long it had been since he had been placed here amidst this darkness. He lay on the hard ground, arms and leg spread out, making his body into a star shape of exhaustion. He pointlessly stared upwards, hoping that the darkness would part sometime soon and light would come in. Dib shut his eyes, only to stay within the darkness. It was pointless to watch out for anything. The darkness covered all and made it impossible to do anything. Dib lay on the ground limp, with his eyes closed. Or were they open? Dib couldn't tell anymore, nor did he care. She had put him here and it was clear that she meant to never let him out. Dib didn't even know what the placed looked like, for he had never seen it in light. He did have a pretty good idea where a few things were in there, but now that he had been there for a few days, it didn't seem to matter what they were.  
  
From experience though, Dib was able to make out a chair, a rocking one at that, and a bed with a wooden nightstand beside it. From what Dib could feel with his pale fingers, the dresser was apparently made out of oak. The rocker felt thin, light, and Dib had concluded that it was made out of wicker or some other light material. The bed had metal posts that curved up into twisting headboard designs, the covers a soft material, the pillow fluffy. Dib lay on the ground, in the middle of the three items and reminisced about the past. How he longed to be where there was sunlight, people, and food. He longed to walk about in the sun again, feel it upon his black coat and hair. He longed to breath the fresh air and thank God that he was alive. Dib wouldn't even mind seeing his arch rival, Zim again, and the thought of his sister's fist in his face was welcomed at this state. He felt hopelessly lost. Dib turned his head to the side and thought about the girl. She seemed harmless, fun, beautiful. Her game had been deadly though, and now Dib was suffering the consequences. What had happened to get him this far? Dib recalled the past months.  
  
***Friday, May 27th, 2005***  
  
Dib sat down at the table and looked blankly at his lunch in disgust. Surprise-Surprise again. Dib sighed and pushed his tray back out of the way, resting his aching head on the table. Zim had almost gotten away with this latest plan of brainwashing gerbils and sending them to take over the government with their cuteness, a plan that was probably hatched from the earlier episode with 'Ultra Peepi' a few years back. Dib managed to trap them all down in a never ending hole, only to be hit upside the head with a giant celery stick. Stupid Zim. Luckily, though, he had just missed falling into the hold himself, further enraging Zim to the point of whacking him again in the head with the celery, giving him a major bruise. If it wasn't for the phony police sound chip that Dib had installed in his watch for easy access through traffic, then he probably would have gotten beaten to a pulp with an oversized vegetable.  
  
Dib moaned as someone hit him in the back and growled at him. Great, just what he needed, Gaz. Now she could wrap up his horrible week with her wrath. Dib looked up as Gaz frowned and mumbled something about not embarrassing her tonight. Dib rose his eyebrow at her. Tonight? What was going on tonight? She growled again and ignored him, giving him a few more threats before walking off, lunch tray in one hand, GS2 in the other. Dib sighed again and put his forehead back on the cold surface of the gray lunch table. Dib decided it wise not to show up tonight at home if Gaz was going to be there with whoever or whatever she didn't want him to embarrass her with. Sighing, Dib got up to dump his tray, feeling terrible. He'd have to find something else to do in the meantime. Maybe he could take a walk through the park, or go to Bloaty's, or....  
  
Dib shook his head. There was nothing for him to do that was even remotely productive or fun tonight except watch Zim. Dib decided to do that instead. Maybe he could stop his next evil plan before any of it could take place and make it more of a challenge. First, though, he decided to stop by home and take an aspirin. This head ache was killing him. Dib wandered down the halls, glancing at the doors and estimating how easy it would be just to walk out and not return that day. No, that would get him in trouble, and he knew he didn't need any more of it. Sighing he walked over to his next class to wait outside the door until the bell rang. Dib slouched up against the wall, wishing he had an aspirin. Tonight was going to be a long night....  
  
****Present****  
  
Dib sighed and rolled over. Maybe if he would have only stayed home that night and faced whatever Gaz was doing, with the knowledge of his room as a retreat, he might not be here today. Sighing again heavily, Dib curled up on his side and thought some more. He could have changed this whole thing and still be fighting with Zim if it hadn't of been for Fate. He could have walked away, but no, he just had to attract more trouble. Dib's stomach growled a bit, sending hunger pains shooting up to his brain where a dull throb had started and had continued on steadily. Dib wished he had some aspirin here with him, that or some food, or even light. The darkness was oppressive. Too oppressive... 


	3. Fate

Chapter Two: Fate  
  
***Night of Friday, May 27, 2005***  
  
Dib walked down the sidewalk, staring at nothing in particular, and feeling a bit better since he had taken that aspirin. The bottle jingled in Dib's left pocket, being placed there just in case any more headaches came on. Dib spotted Focus Park and turned, entering under its wrought iron archway. A dusty rose wall of bricks outlined the park's perimeter, trees, benches, lights, and a small pond within the area. Dib followed the cobblestone path that wound around through the path like a twisting snake. Dib came to the first bench and sat down on it, leaning back, slouching down, head bending back to stare at the darkening sky as he listened to the sounds of the park. The crickets chirped, the squirrels ran from branch to branch, the birds chirping their last songs of the day. A slight breeze drew across the water of a pond nearby, water rippling in a soothing tune, the grasses that edged the pond rustling. Dib took in a deep breath and held it for a little while before blowing it out slowly and softly, feeling relaxed.  
  
It was nice outside as the sun set, it's last rays of light falling red and warm upon Dib as he sat there on the bench, listening, relaxing for the first time that week. He shut his eyes as night came on, totally tuning into the song of nature, complicated and slow. He felt himself drift off when he heard something by the pond. Something was wandering near the grasses, Dib could hear the grass bend forward and snap back as the thing passed through the weeds. Dib opened his eyes, seeing a dark blue sky of twinkling stars. He lifted his head to see a slender figure drift through the weeds around the pond, stopping every once in a while to stare into the pond, the moonlight reflecting off the surface that lay below the open areas of the treed area. Dib watched the figure, its presence magnetic, and soon Dib found himself drifting down towards the water's edge where the figure stood, staring into the water.  
  
****Present***  
  
Dib groaned again, clutching his stomach. She had given him some food a while back. He didn't see her, nor did he see the light, for he was deep in a sleep of dancing shadows. He had awaken to a small glowing plate, the food visible as it set upon the plate. Dib, joyous to get light and food, leapt towards the plate, grabbing it up and looking at the food. On it he had found the simple meal of a tuna sandwich, a few apple slices, and milk. There was one Hershey's Kiss by the sandwich and Dib shuddered as he thought of her lips. Dib had pushed this away from his mind and ate everything on the tray except for the carton, tray and the foil. The tray, providing momentary light, let Dib explore a bit, giving him a color scheme of the place. The walls were a strange combination of Red and Purple vertical stripes. The bed was a golden metal frame with pink sheets. The floor was an odd color of red and pink mixed together. Dib frowned, looking around to find a door when the plate grew hot in his hand and he dropped it to the floor. Dib watched in terror as it went up in a blue flame and disappeared, leaving him in total darkness again. Dib sighed again as he thought about food. The hunger pains were slowly getting worse.  
  
****Friday, May 27, 2005-Night****  
  
Dib had come up behind the figure and it had turn around, revealing a beautifully pale face of a girl his age. He was taken back by the beauty that he felt creep from her as his brown eyes stared into her green ones. She had purple hair that hung down straight to the middle of her neck. She wore a black shirt and a black skirt with fishnets that lead to thick black knee boots with large buckles. Over all this she wore a long black coat. Silver rings glittered in her ears as she looked at Dib, waiting for him to make the first move. He had introduced himself, feeling stupid and wishing he had said something else. She said her name was Fate. They had started chatting about things, nothing in particular, but it soon lead to the discussion of the moonlight itself. Dib was being pulled by a magnetic force towards Fate, something bound him to her, kept him from walking away and going on home. She was alluring, the way she blinked her long lashes, played with his soul as she stared deeply into his eyes, her green ones flickering. He found himself talking to her for hours, the moon slowly pulling itself from the sky to set behind the trees.  
  
They walked the path until they came to the other end of the park where they exited and continued to walk on, the warm night breeze blowing a bit. He felt attached to her and forgot all about the celery and about Gaz's ordeal at home. When Dib realized they had stopped, he looked around to find himself at his house. They had stopped at his house and she was looking at him with a playful look. He felt his cheeks grow hot and said his good-byes. She smiled and grabbed his hand, pushing something into it before walking off, leaving him standing on the pathway that lead to his house, holding a piece of paper and staring after here, feeling something leave him. When she disappeared out of his sight into the night, Dib looked down at his hand and unfolded the paper. He stuffed it him his pocket along with the aspirin and turned to walk up to the door, wondering what time it was.  
  
Dib entered the house, glancing at the digital clock by the Professor Membrane lamp. It read 11:47 pm. Dib sighed, knowing his father wouldn't be home anyway, and guessing that Gaz was asleep already. He crept upstairs, ready to retire to bed, making sure he didn't make any noise that would awaken the wrath of his sister when he heard noises from down the hallway. Dib walked up the stairs and down the hall towards the origin of the sounds. He was surprised to find the sounds coming from Gaz's room. Dib hesitated and listened. It sounded like happy noises, giggling and stuff. Dib paused again, his hand on the doorknob as he puzzled over the noises. Gaz should have been asleep by now, and she never sleep talked...Dib's hand turned the knob, but something stopped him in his tracks. A name cooed from the other side. Dib's stomach churned and flopped over twice, Dib dropping his hand away from the doorknob and stumbling back from the door, feeling sick and dirty. 


	4. Shock

Chapter Three: Shock  
  
***Friday, May 27, 2005, Night***  
  
Dib stumbled back so far that he hit the wall, causing a loud thump to sound as he watched the door swing open from the opened doorknob. Dib caught one look inside and put his hands to his mouth and scrambled to get up as the two faces looked at him in astonishment and embarrassment, the paler one turning into violent rage as Dib scrambled down the hall to the stairs. He heard Gaz scream at him from down the hall as he tripped downstairs, and flew out the door, slamming it behind him, running down the sidewalk until he stopped at a cluster of trees three blocks away, panting and putting his hands over his eyes.  
  
***Present***  
  
Dib rolled back over and got up, pulling himself into the wicker rocking chair, trying to ignore the dull throb that had turned into a steady beating in his ears. He rocked slowly back and forth, his head resting on his shoulder as he felt the steady rock of time as he went forward, backward, forward, backward again and again. His mind off food and back to the past, he felt his stomach churn again as he remembered the scene, trying to push it out of his mind. It refused to be erased, so Dib tried to think of something else. Everything after that night had been strange, unreal.  
  
***Saturday, June 5, 2005***  
  
Dib walked along on the sidewalk, letting his feet taking him where they pleased. It had been strange after what happened a week ago. Gaz refused to talk to him, and pretty much kept out of sight. Dib felt odd, seeing what he did, and odd about the girl he had met. He had called her and they had talked for two hours. It was strange. She didn't hang up on him, scream at him to stop calling her, or threaten him, like all the others did. He felt drawn to her and odd when she wasn't near. Dib stopped and looked up at a sound from beside him, finding himself standing in front of Zim's house. The door had slammed and Dib imagined that he had been out doing something in the yard and had run inside when Dib came up. Dib imagined that he probably would have run as well.  
  
***Monday, June 21, 2005***  
  
It had been almost a month since the last confrontation with Gaz, a few days after he had seen what happened. He had run into her in the kitchen and she had snapped, yelling at him, pushing him to the side as she ran out of the room. Dib was stunned and she had completely disappeared since that confrontation. It made sense that she would want to hide, but for this long? Dib had become sick every time he thought of it, and had kept it off his mind with the company of Fate. She was fun and exciting to be with. Dib found himself with her constantly, his troubles seeming to disappear. They went to movies and Bloaty's and laughed and had a lot of fun.  
  
It was this particular day that things started to get extremely strange. Dib had been walking past Zim's house when he heard another noise and looked up just in time to see Zim slam the door and peer out the window. Dib suddenly walked up to his door and rapped on it with one hand. Nothing came from the inside of the house and Dib suddenly wondered what he was doing. He had turned to walk away when the door opened and a had shot out and grabbed him, pulling him inside. Dib was pulled in so fast that when the hand let go, he fell to the floor. Dib found himself looking up at Zim, uncharacteristically wringing his hands and looking awkward and worn out. Dib felt angry at this sudden action before terrible curiosity hit and the pictures came back in his mind. Dib felt sick again and turned away from Zim, feeling like he was going to puke. Zim looked around, blocking the doorway, nervously.  
  
***Present***  
  
Dib started to drift off again when a noise made him jump in the chair. It was a soft rattle, like something scraping across the floor. Fear struck Dib again as he felt a presence made more frightening by the lack of light. It scraped towards Dib and he found himself frozen in the wicker rocker as cold breath came on his neck. He started to breath heavily as a cold hand clutched his shoulder in an icy grip, shudders starting in Dib's spine to run up and start him off on a violent shudder. He leapt up and screamed as a raspy voice whispered in his ear. He ran through the darkness to trip over something that curled around his ankle, throwing him to the bed. The raspy voice came again, closer, the breath freezing Dib's skin as he struggled against the weight of a slender body that lay upon him, the voice and the face of the creature up against his face. Dib's labored breathing under the pressure on his chest was loud in his ears, his head ache forgotten as the creature spoke again. Dib wished violently that he could see well enough to fight his opponent. A long slimy thing ran up his cheek and Dib lost it, screaming his head off as the creature cackled in the dark. 


	5. Confrontation

Chapter Four: Confrontation  
  
***Monday June 21, 2005***  
  
Dib looked back to Zim after the wave of sickness passed, leaving only anger and a sense of confusion. Zim hesitated before sticking his hand out to Dib, offering to help him up. Dib got up without his help and opened his mouth to yell at him. Zim spoke before he could get a word out.  
  
"Dib...please...don't say anything just yet...we were going to tell you soon and I mean....Don't hurt me please!"  
  
"I wasn't going..."  
  
"Please, sit down. We have to talk. It's urgent."  
  
Zim pulled Dib into his kitchen and pulled out a chair, pushing Dib into it and then collapsing into one kitty-korner from Dib and started to talk. Zim stuttered for a few seconds, not being able to get anything out but a bunch of words that didn't go along. Dib waited, not sure of what to do next. Zim looked so, helpless and not like himself. It was just creepy.  
  
"I....we...the room....flowers....she....uh...then you....I was just..."  
  
"Spit it out Zim...This isn't one of your tricks is it?"  
  
"No! no no no! Of course not Dib...I...I guess I have a problem. You see, I love her. I really do. For the first time I know what Love is about. We were going to tell you later...I...we....I really wish that you hadn't of walked in though. We should have told you sooner..."  
  
"You should have locked the door." Dib said wryly, becoming angry. "How long has this been going on?"  
  
"To tell you the truth...Two years now...Oh Dib! I'm soooo sorry! Please don't hurt me! Please! I love her! I lover her so much! I love her Dib....I do!"  
  
Dib stared at Zim as he broke down in tears and cried and blubbered on and on about their relationship and it's problems, as if they were old friends that went way back. Dib felt a bit sorry for Zim and a sinking feeling that the world was all coming to an end.  
  
"It's just that ever since that night, I haven't seen her around. She doesn't call me anymore! She doesn't come over or e-mail me either! Oh Dib! Do you think that she's with another person? Please tell me Dib! I'd hate to find out from anyone else later on! Is she with another guy Dib?"  
  
Dib sat there watching the tears stream down his cheeks, giving off steam as they slid down, most likely burning him as well. He was stunned at such human emotions and was really scared out as he watched Zim's face turn as he waited for an answer, thinking that his silence meant she was with someone else. Before Dib could get anything out, Zim started to babble again, crying harder.  
  
"Oh! I knew it! She's found someone else! Why? Why, why, why, why? It's not fair! I loved her so much! What does he have that I haven't? What Dib? What!"  
  
"Chill Zim! She's not with anyone else...she's just secrete at the moment. I'm sure that when she feels that this has all blown over, she'll return back to her normal self."  
  
"But Dib...I don't think she'll ever get over it! Our relationship will never work out! Oh! I'm Doomed! Doomed! DOOMED!"  
  
Zim leaned over and leaned on Dib's shoulder and cried, clutching at his sleeve. Dib, shocked at this action, leapt out of his chair and turned tail and ran out the front door, leaving Zim crying on the table. Dib tripped over Gir as he returned from someplace unknown carrying a Brainfreezey. He smiled and attached himself to Dib's leg and hugged it as Dib pulled himself up and tried to leave.  
  
"Where ya going? I love you moose!" Gir screamed as he clutched Dib's leg.  
  
"Lemme go!"  
  
Dib shook Gir off his leg and ran away as fast as he could, leaving Zim at the door, in tears, crying for him to come back and talk to him. Dib ran on without looking back, his stomach churning.  
  
***Present***  
  
Dib curled up on the bed, screaming and screaming, even though the creature was gone. Dib could still feel the slimy tongue upon his cheek and that drove him on. It was all starting to slip in his mind. Time seemed to go first, for there was no use for it in this stupid Heart Shaped Box. His screams lessened until he lay on his bed and twitched, remembering the sentence it had repeated in his ear. "Fatality Approaches Concealed in a Sachet of Hearts." He shuddered at the meaning as he lay in the dark thinking to himself more clearly now. If the thing got in, there would have to be a place to get out. Dib got up, placing his shaky feet on the ground and standing, almost loosing balance. Dib caught his balance and placed his hand on the nearest wall and started to run his hand along the wall, feeling the red and purple wallpaper that he could see in his mind from memory.  
  
***Wednesday July 6, 2005***  
  
Dib sat on the hill that over looked the town with Fate. She was cuddled up on his shoulder, his arm about her as they watched the leftover fireworks explode in the sky. Dib's free hand fingered the red and brown plaid blanket that they sat on. Dib lay back, Fate resting her head against him as they watched the fireworks above them explode in pinks and greens, their sparks falling to the earth to disappear into ash before hitting the ground. Fate's fingers worked their way across his chest in playful circles as they relaxed. It had been a long time since the incident and Gaz had come out of hiding and her and Zim had begun to sneak around again, but Dib seemed to notice more. They were probably somewhere together right now, Dib thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear what Fate said. Her voice broke his thoughts and he asked her to repeat the question.  
  
"What do you wanna to after fireworks, Dibby?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Dib asked.  
  
Fate smiled wickedly and moved closer to his face to put her hands on his cheeks and pull her face downwards towards him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss and Dib felt swept away by it. That part of him that made him felt lost when she wasn't near sprung forth and lit up his eyes, everything becoming colorful and distant. He kissed her back passionately as the fireworks exploded above them. Fate seemed the only one here with him on that hill. That was a night to remember. The love was unlike any he had ever experienced before. He fulfilled his need.  
  
***Present***  
  
Dib ran his hand across the wall on the other side of the bed, next to the wicker chair. Nothing had popped up yet and Dib became discouraged. He heard more sounds behind him and froze before he turned around, ready to fight what ever came out of the darkness. It was the creature again, or one remarkably like it. It had the same raspy voice, but it seemed to walk with more weight. It thumped towards a scared Dib, first whispering the same sentence that the first creature had said, before yelling it and thumping on the floor. It seemed to stand in the center of the floor, banging on the floor and screaming, no, howling, the sentence over and over again, making Dib fall to the floor, clutching his ears.  
  
"Fatality Approaches Concealed in a Sachet of Hearts. Fatality Approaches Concealed in a Sachet of Hearts. Fatality Approaches Concealed in a Sachet of Hearts. Fatality Approaches Concealed in a Sachet of Hearts. Fatality Approaches Concealed in a Sachet of Hearts. Fatality Approaches Concealed in a Sachet of Hearts. Fatality Approaches Concealed in a Sachet of Hearts. Fatality Approaches Concealed in a Sachet of Hearts. Fatality Approaches Concealed in a Sachet of Hearts."  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT! STOP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dib dropped to his knees, clutching his ears and screaming, then fell to the ground, the sentence becoming chiseled into his brain. A heavy feeling came across him as the monster exploded in a blast of strong smelling stink of hate and decay. Dib lay on his side, the voice still ringing in his head. He had to get out! There had to be a way out! There had to be a way out! There had to be a way to get out! There had to be a way to get out! 


	6. Insanity

Chapter Five: Insanity  
  
***Thursday, July 14, 2005***  
  
Dib sat on his bed, staring out the window at the rain that steadily poured down from the sky. He was bored. Bored of everything, even Fate. She seemed bland since the 6th. The excitement seemed to have drained away, the feeling was gone, leaving him empty within for some odd reason. His sister and his enemy were still at it, together and going strong and Dib wondered what had happened with him and Fate. Weren't you supposed to love each other more afterwards? Dib sighed, not willing to admit that this was probably the end of him and Fate. She had asked him to call her and he hadn't in a while. Dib wondered what he should do. Dib called her up and the sound of her voice on the other side seemed to make him sick. He wanted out as soon as she started to talk about it again and how he could come over later on tonight. He wanted out and he wanted out now. Dib took a deep breath and started to speak. He hung up afterwards, thinking it was finally over. He looked foreword to researching the Mothman this week by himself, away from everyone else. Away from the insanity that his life had become.  
  
His dad was acting strangely and Dib couldn't figure out why. Gaz was hardly ever around to yell at him and he kind of missed her. Zim seemed harmless now, and was less formable in Dib's eyes ever since the scene in the kitchen. Dib started to feel sick more and more afterwards and he wondered why. Maybe if it wall went back to the way it was before, he might feel better.  
  
***Present***  
  
Dib crawled to the middle of the floor and lay there in the same star position he had started today out in. He felt weak, sick, and utterly insane. Everything seemed to be slipping and it was hard to concentrate on the past. He wanted desperately to get out and go home. Dib stared up into the darkness, cursing Fate and her Heart Shaped Box. She had trapped him here with unknown horrors so he would never leave her, ever. Dib felt insane. He wanted to kill himself and escape from a life of perpetual loneliness, horror, and dark insanity. One sentence was burned into his brain and he felt that he couldn't go on. The past was slipping from him and he tried to hold onto it. Dib lay there on the floor, staring into the darkness, remembering the most recent events. How long ago those were, Dib wasn't sure, for time had eluded him in this darkness.  
  
***Friday, July 22, 2005***  
  
Dib stepped out of his house and tripped over a small parcel sitting on the steps. He bent over to see what it was. Dib opened it, seeing his name in the 'To' space. Curiously he opened the box and took out a letter in one hand and dug through the Styrofoam peanuts with the other. Dib dropped them parcel, his hand coming out slimy from something within. Dib peered into the box deeper and screamed, dropping the package full of guts to the ground, fearing the opening of the letter. In it was a short note of death from Fate exclaiming that he had ripped her heart out and she would never let him go. On the last line was something that chilled Dib's bones. The line read,  
  
"I'll Be Here Forever."  
  
***Monday, July 25, 2005***  
  
Dib woke up, fearing what the day would bring. For the past days he had received gruesome packages and letters all with the same line on them. Dib opened his eyes and turned to his window, screaming as he saw letters printed across the window. Dib rolled out of bed and rushed down the stairs to where Professor Membrane and a policeman were discussing the vandalism of the house. Dib came in and screamed as he saw all the windows covered in the same sentence over and over again. He realized the walls of the kitchen covered in it and he screamed again, collapsing to the ground to hold his head and scream some more. The Policeman and Professor Membrane stared down at him in wonder, the policeman trying to comfort Dib. Later, when they could get him calm, they started questioning him. He answered their questions the best he could, afraid of what to come. They left soon after and Professor Membrane returned to his lab, satisfied that the cops were on the case, oblivious to Dib's mental health and his connection to the words. Gaz came down and frowned, actually stopping to speak to Dib.  
  
"So...your creepy friend strikes again I see." She couldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Yeah..." Dib said, looking at the ground, recovering from shock.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"There's nothing I can do anyway."  
  
Gaz wandered off without saying another word and Dib decided he should get some air. He went out, grabbing his father's keys in one hand and his black trench coat in the other before hopping into his dad's car. A bad Mistake on his part.  
  
***Present***  
  
Dib groaned as his head ache came roaring back to life in his ears. His whole head thumped like someone was using it for a drum. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to get out. He had to find someway to get out before he went mad. He had been here too long. Things started to slip from him. He couldn't remember his mother's face. He had forgotten all but a bit of his past and the present was slipping before his eyes. He barely remembered why Gaz wouldn't speak to him, or make eye contact with him, and he was forgetting how he got here. Dib wished he could have a little light and something to write on and with. He'd jot down everything about himself and how he got here so if he forgot, he could read and remember. It would also come in handy just in case she forgot him here and he died. They could identify his body then.  
  
Dib clutched his head, trying to steady his thinking to the last day before the darkness. She had seemed to stalk him for many days before the final confrontation, leaving psychotic notes or passion and hate. She needed him. She was obsessed. He felt like he had to get away, quickly. He should have run away a long time ago when he had the chance. She had perused him to the stop light by the park where she had forced her way into his car. He felt as if he was going to explode as she did this. Dib bit his lower lip in pain, trying to take some of the pain in his head and place it in his lip.  
  
***Monday, July 25, 2005***  
  
Dib waited at the stop light, his head in his hands as he leaned up against the steering wheel of the car, moaning at a recent headache. The aspirin was supposed to kick in here soon, but Dib felt as if he couldn't wait that long. Suddenly, the passenger side door opened and slammed shut. He jumped in his seat and looked over to meet the furious, flashing green eyes of Fate.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my car!" Dib yelled, snapping.  
  
"You bastard! You are a fucking coward!"  
  
"You're a fucking psycho Fate! You've been stalking me ever since we broke it off!"  
  
"You, broke it off Dib...You're selfish and evil."  
  
"You should speak! Hell! Given the chance, you'd never let me go!"  
  
"Damn right Dib! There are a lot of people out there that you could have fallen for. Those people don't care about you like I do, Dib. I need you more than they do. I will have you."  
  
Dib opened his mouth to say something back, but a car honked impatiently behind them, the light changing to green for the second time since Fate got in. Dib pressed the gas, peeling out of there and around the corner towards the highway where he could speed and not get a ticket. She continued to yell at him, turned in her seat so she could scream into his ear as he pressed the gas. Faster. Faster. He was speeding now.  
  
"Slow down Dib, you're going to kill us both." Fate commanded.  
  
"You know what?....Just Shut Up! Shut Up! You couldn't take a hint Fate! And what's up with this whole catgut in a box? That's just sick Fate!"  
  
"I will have you Dib. You are mine!"  
  
Fate reached out and grabbed Dib, digging her long black nails into his skin. Dib cried out as he lost control of the steering wheel. The car swerved to the side, pain blinding Dib as he tried to get control of the wheel again before it plowed into a ditch. She screeched in his ear as she clung to him. It was inhuman. Dib flung around to throw her off him. She hit the door and came at him again, blood dribbling down her eyebrow, fire burning in her eye. Dib felt her nails dig deep into his skin again, drawing blood as the car swerved dangerously.  
  
"You're Mine Forever Dib! I'll Always Be Here!"  
  
Then there was darkness... 


	7. Heart Shaped Box

Chapter Six: Heart Shaped Box  
  
***Present***  
  
Dib sat up at a sound, looking around quickly, fear bubbling in his stomach. Dib sat up on the edge of the bed that he had gone back to, to try to rest. He gripped the covers on the edge in such a grip it hurt his joints. The noise came again, along with a pale light. Dib squinted at it, trying to make out what it was. His mind raced, his breath and heartbeat quickened. Was it another one of those monsters? Dib would die if he heard that line one more time. He felt himself slip and suddenly he forgot what he was doing here for a moment. It came back as a loud snapping sound came to his ears, banishing his thoughts of the throbbing headache that continued to peruse him. He sucked in his breath as the light got brighter and brighter before blinking out. Dib opened his eyes to darkness and one glowing, floating light in front of him.  
  
Shakily, Dib reached out with both hands, propelled by a strange feeling to touch it. His long pale fingers were lit up with a glowing green as they neared the glowing parcel. Dib winced as his skin touched the glowing box, a sharp pain shooting though his fingertips, running up to his brain in an electrical shock. Dib sucked in a breath as his arms retracted suddenly, bringing the glowing box to his chest. He stared at the box and wished he hadn't grabbed it. Things blended together in his mind as he took fast, shaky gasps of air. He felt his body tremble uncontrollably while his arms stayed as stiff as statues. From behind him he felt the familiar weight on the bed as someone climbed on and moved towards him.  
  
Dib, wanting to turn around and chuck the box at whatever it was behind him, cried out when cold fingers were placed on his neck. He seemed frozen in place, staring down at the glowing box, square and featureless. Suddenly a voice sounded in his ear. It was cold, psychotic, and familiar.  
  
"Open the box Dib."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Open the box...Dib...don't you want to know what's inside it?"  
  
"What have you done Fate..."  
  
"It's really good Dib..." Fate whispered playfully, drawing out the l's in really.  
  
"Get away from me Fate."  
  
"Open it." Fate whispered, her lips brushing Dib's ear, making him shiver.  
  
Dib's arms suddenly jolted to life with jerky movements as the box shaped itself. Dib looked away as another flash of light hit his eyes. When he looked back Dib uttered a cry of anger, distress, and insanity as he stared at the box. It had become a golden heart shaped box that glowed eerily in his hands. He heard Fate laugh softly in his ear as he was sure she was watching over his shoulder, pleased by what she saw. Her fingers ran up and down his shoulders and neck, leaving behind shudders in his skin as she waited. Dib's hands moved up to the top of the box. His mind spun and everything slipped. The box opened slowly. Dib looked in. His brain snapped as he peered into the box. Fate laughed cruelly in his ear, kissing it before biting it so hard that it bled. The blood trickled down his earlobe as she whispered a cruel sentence in his ear. Dib screamed, letting loose.  
  
There in the dark, the screams echoing off the walls, mixing in with one sentence. Fate's arms wrapped tightly around Dib, laughing maniacally.  
  
"Fatality Approaches Concealed in a Sachet of Hearts."  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
A nurse ran to the window and looked into the white room. She hit the panic button which brought a team of doctors dressed in white running to her side. She calmly told them what happened and they peered into the cell, watching the squirming figure in white, struggle and scream as he sat in the corner, his eyes rolling up into his head.  
  
"He just started to scream again Doctor. It was the worse thing in the world. I swear that sound is inhuman. When I got up to look...he...he..."  
  
"Yes? Go on please." The doctor asked, watching the figure scream, foam dripping from his mouth.  
  
"He...I don't know how it happened...I mean, no one's been in there and..."  
  
"What is it my good woman?" The doctor said impatiently.  
  
"I came to the window and he had that strange box in there with him. I know I didn't put it in there and no one has been in here and..."  
  
Another burst of screaming echoed off the padded walls to vibrate the glass that stood between the staff and the figure in the straight jacket. The nurse cried out, stepping back as the glass bent inward with the force of the scream, almost shattering. She fell back, knocking over some equipment, the doctors at the window shielding their faces and falling away from the window. Inside the figure squirmed against his straightjacket, the yellowish off-white foam bubbling up on the patient's lips to froth out and down his chin to his chest. The patient slammed his head up against the padded wall, ruffling his black hair, his brown eyes rolling up into his head to show only white streaked with blood red veins. Beside the patient sat a small, golden, heart shaped box. A red ribbon that had held it shut was undone, laying on the floor beside the box. The lid was off and inside there were two plush figures. They were crudely sewn, resembling two people. Their black button eyes gleamed eerily in the florescent lights of the padded cell. 


	8. End Transmission

***  
  
[The camera suddenly pulls into darkness, you feel almost as if something is yanking you back up at the speed of light. YOu gasp for air when suddenly, it all stops and you are back in the rotting hall, doors on either side of you. There are two chairs in front of you, Daft in one, Azka in the other. Daft and Azka look at the camera with plain faces masking insanity. Daft smiles and starts]  
  
Welcome back. I hope that wasn't too disturbing or confusing for you. Thank you once again for tuning in. I'd like to welcome my guest, Azka! Welcome Azka!  
  
Hi!  
  
So...How long have you been writing Zim Fics?  
  
Since the 12 of August. I feel so...NEW! And being new can be very stressful. Mmm...stress. *twitch*  
  
I know how that is, I'm new here myself...I think I started to post here in June or something...I dunno...But that's another story! Anyways...What's your latest story up on FFN?  
  
My last story? Well, I've really only made one REAL story. And that was "May Death Do Us Part". The other ones were a poem and an SI. Then the insults came. Ah, the insults. And how could I possible forget DeadLegato? Ah, DeadLegato. But I--  
  
Uh...Would you give us a short run down on the plot?  
  
Hah! Do you REALLY want to know?  
  
Yeppers....that's why I asked...wait...or is it just because that was in the script? lol, Joking, go on..  
  
Fine. I (me being Azka) practically lead my boyfriend to suicide. Meet another guy named Zim. Blow him off. A couple years later, I decide to find him again. I DO find him. Then an irken shapshifter finds us both, and tries to get revenge on me for killing her father. (Geez, Azka's got an interesting history, doesn't she?) After a while, she finally realizes that she loves Zim. And then stuff happens. Yatta, yatta, yatta.  
  
oooo...fu-un! Do you write any other types of stories?  
  
Yeah, sure. I write all kinds of stories. Sad stories, don't-worry-be-happy stories, stories that I throw in the trash. And my most recent: Barbara And Her Homicidal Adventures. Yep. It's Barbie and her evil twin sister. And a pretty sharp knife. *wink*  
  
lol, Barbie and knives...fun! I mostly write twisted humor and angst myself...What kind of stories do you favor?  
  
I don't really favor any particular ones. Most of the time I like stories that relate to me somehow. And humor, or action. Anything that grabs my interest.  
  
Ever thought of becoming a reviewer or something when you grow up?  
  
Nah. I'd rather be reviewed, than actually be the one reviewing someone else. And as for something, well, yeah, I'd like to be SOMETHING.  
  
Ever thought of being a five year old toilet plumber?  
  
Um...I'm over five years old. But as far as plumbing goes, I think I'd rather be a reviewer. Do you like cheeeeeese?  
  
Sure. I like cheese!  
  
What do you think of Dementia so far? * I want an honest opinion coming from a viewer*  
  
I think it's really cool! You seem to have everything planned out, so you don't have to worry about problems later on.  
  
What would you do if there was an imaginary white rabbit on under your bed?  
  
I would...um....try to "motion" it out, slam a cage over it's body, and sell it to the cannibals that live down the street. Maybe twenty or thirty dollars, perhaps?  
  
Who's your favorite character in Zim?  
  
ZIM! Zim is my favorite. In fact, I actually tried to tape over the episodes (on my tape) completely revolving around Dib or Gaz, without ruining the ones just about Zim. Pathetic, yes? Well, it didn't work.  
  
lol. I like Dib, but that's just me...oh, and THE MOOSE RULES!  
  
Yes! Moosey rulings!  
  
Duck Duck Moose....  
  
Eh...can I be the moose? I like mooses! COME ON! oh, and I wasn't lying when I said that Dementia was really cool. (Kewl name too!)  
  
Thankies! It's so nice of you to sit through this torture I call an 'interview' Thankies for being on the show and...  
  
[Azka looks around and whispers something in Daft's ear. Daft nods and points down the hall of doors.]  
  
Right there on the left, 200 doors down, you can't miss it. It's in front of the door that says 'Don't Open! Danger!' Ok? Ok.  
  
[Azka leaves and Dib comes in and slips into her seat. Dib stares at Daft and Daft stares at him back. Dib goes to speak, but shuts his mouth as Daft says something before he can get a word out.]  
  
Get out of Azka's seat Dib...  
  
Later. I...I found who brought the uh...chocolate...brainsucky thing...in...  
  
Was it Bill?  
  
No...It was...Gir.  
  
Oh, right...I think he said something about that before running off screaming about lasagna. Is that it?  
  
No.  
  
What then? Azka's gonna come back any minuet and want to know why you're in her chair.  
  
Hold on already! I have a few things to say.  
  
Don't make me get the spatula...  
  
Daft...I didn't like the story.  
  
Why not?....Wait! Don't tell me! It's because you're at a disadvantage, right?  
  
Uh...that would sum it up pretty well. I don't like always being at a disadvantage, Daft.  
  
But it's funny.  
  
Not for me! I mean c'mon Daft! I get hurt or destroyed or put in a mental house every episode and I'm always at a disadvantage in every story I've read on here!  
  
Not true! Quit being a whiner Dib! It's funny when you're in a disadvantage! And you need to read other stories out there, not just the ones that say 'Dib's at a disadvantage here in this story!' I mean, there are some pretty good ones out there!  
  
Yeah...right....Why can't you ever right one about Zim having the disadvantage?  
  
Dib...Zim fell in a never ending hole at the end of Talking Heads...  
  
So? MY HEAD WAS CUT OFF AND POKED FOR ALL ETERNITY BY TWO BRAINLESS MORONS CALLING THEMSELVES LEADERS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uh....Dib?  
  
WHAT? No! Don't stop me Daft...I'm on a roll!  
  
Dib? I wouldn't...  
  
ANOTHER THING! ZIM IS SUCH A FREAKING MORON! I MEAN, C'MON! A GREEN KID WITH A SKIN CONDITION! YOU WOULD HAVE TO BE UTTERLY BRAINLESS TO BELIEVE THAT! OH! AND WHAT'S UP WITH HIS WHOLE SYSTEM? HIS 'tallest' ARE BOTH BRAINLESS MORONS THAT ONLY GOT THEIR POSITION BECAUSE THEY'RE TALL!!!!! AND MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!!!!!!!!  
  
I...never said it...was...  
  
ANOTHER THING!  
  
Dib...I really think you should stop now...  
  
WHY? What's Zim gonna do?  
  
Uh...looks like he's gonna bash you over the head with that really cool looking metal bat....  
  
What?  
  
[Dib turns around and screams as Zim swings the bat down towards Dib. Dib rolls off Azka's chair as the bat comes down, smashing the chair in two. Daft falls over in her chair, stunned for a moment, laying on her back, her feet in the air, and blinking up at the ceiling. Dib runs out of the picture followed by Zim, wheeling the metal bat screaming about the insult he was to humanity. Daft stand up angrily as Azka comes back and looks at her with wide eyes.]  
  
Uh...Daft?  
  
Not Now....I have a few things to take care of...  
  
It's reeeeally important Daft...ya know that one door that said 'Don't Open! Danger!'?  
  
Yeah? Can it wait? I must go hurt these morons....  
  
No...Uh...well...I opened it and...Something not so nice came out....IT WAS FLUFFY THOUGH!!!!!!!  
  
[Daft turns slowly to stare wide-eyed at Azka who was suddenly watching the two run around with a amused look of insanity.]  
  
What?  
  
.......I'M GONNA HELP!!!!!!!!!! TACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!  
  
Azka! Wait! You didn't! You're pulling my leg...you....  
  
[Azka runs off after picking up Filler Bunny who appeared out of no where, and swinging him above her head screaming a few things that were inaudible. Dib ran in front of the camera followed by Zim and the bat and then Azka with Filler Bunny. Daft stood there and stared down the hallway at an approaching object in sheer terror. Suddenly the camera shifted as Azka threw Filler Bunny, accidentally hitting the camera and knocking it over. The camera refocuses and you can see Dib's black boots run across the screen followed by Zim's boots, Azka's shoes and Daft's boots. There's screaming and suddenly the screen darkens as black tendrils of a misty substance glides across the screen.  
  
Suddenly the camera is picked up by Filler Bunny and it focuses on his face, close up in a mask of uncontrollable stupid happiness and fear. Filler Bunny looks around and starts to talk, shaking so the camera jiggles.]  
  
It's here! It's gonna eat us all...or just chase us around for a while....It's gonna....  
  
[Suddenly there is darkness as Filler Bunny shrieks and is taken away by the dark thing. The camera falls to the ground and cracks. The screen goes black.]  
  
[Suddenly, you are back in the place that you started, stunned and looking around. What happened? There's no way to know until the next episode comes out. You sigh and slouch down in your chair to resign yourself to waiting to see what happens to our host, her guest, and the three insane Jhonen creations. Suddenly, there's a loud announcer voice.]  
  
TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
****mwahahahahahahahaahahahaha! Left you hanging! ok, well, maybe just wondering...or groaning like 'not another one!' lol. I'd like to thank Azka for joining in this insanity. Thankies to all my supporters and those who read these. I really hope you guys enjoyed this one. It took me a while to write it, considering I have extreme mental blockage...eee...uh anyway...hmmm...I got the title from Nirvana's Heart Shaped Box song...lol...anyway....tell me what you think. I love to hear your comments!**** 


End file.
